Sam is PHOENIX! Part 1
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Sometime after the incident in Colorado, an alliance of demons plan to bond Sam with the Phoenix, help develop his god-like powers and destroy all things good in this world. Not if Dean's overwhelming love for Sammy can help it! PHOENIX/WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Love Really Does Conquer All**

(Set sometime after "Jus in Bello")

Dean and Sam have just finished a hunt and are both covered in the monster's blood which is literally from head to toe.

"Why do I feel like I've just been dunked on a game show?" Dean asks in his usual tone as he and Sam both fumble into the motel room with extreme exhaustion.

Sam gives out a short laugh, "Well it's bound to get a lot messier since we don't know where the hell Bela is with the Colt."

Dean gives out a groan and tries to answer without getting mad, "Please do not mention that skinny bitch's name, Sammy. I should have killed her when I had the chance back in Queens."

Falling tiredly onto the bed Sam drops the weapons he's carrying and cups his face with his hands before dropping them by his side.

Dean smirks, _I think I know what will cheer the both of us up and help us forget about that tramp_, and disappears into the bathroom. Sam draws in the quietness for a few moments, contemplating about tonight's hunt, before his ears pick up the sound of running water. _Oh what's Dean up to now?_ The smell of lavender bubble bath invades the room and Sam instantly knows what his big brother's up to.

"I love the idea De but I'm just too damn tired."

Dean appears from the bathroom, wearing just a towel and Sam can't help but stare at his hard abs and flexing muscles.

"Too tired to have a nice, relaxing bath with your big bro? I don't think so." Dean then strolls smoothly towards Sam before sitting down next to him. He leans forward, gently caressing Sam's wounded face, and kisses him softly on the lips. When they finish Dean smirks again, "What d'ya say, Sammy?"

It doesn't take Sam long to come up with the answer, "Alright De, you've convinced me but you're going to have to undress me first. Me being exhausted and all."

"Don't worry, I've got you covered little bro."

Helping him to his feet and into the bathroom, Dean begins to unbutton Sam's shirt, all the while looking at his beautiful hazel eyes.

"You know you have Dad's eyes…beautiful, strong and relaxing. It's almost hypnotizing."

"Well, that's not all I have." Sam whispers, his bulge pressing against Dean.

"You bad boy Sammy."

Whipping off his shirt, Dean crouches down and begins to unzip Sam's jeans as well as massage his muscular abs. Pulling them and his boxers down, he exposes the large member before standing back up. Grabbing each other by the back of the neck they kiss uncontrollably, tongues and all, before Dean gestures to the bubble bath he made. Sam understands, stepping into the bath and spreading himself out as Dean faces him and slowly slips out of his towel. Sam's erection shoots to overload as he glances at his big brother's muscular stature and throbbing cock.

"My god you're beautiful De."

"And don't I know it."

Dean climbs in and floats on top of Sam, his cock resting nicely on his groin. They embrace each other and kiss softly several times, taking it in turns to either lick or nibble each other's lips.

"Oh yeah, this is just what I wanted."

Dean kisses Sam's chin before answering back, "Of course, now if you'll excuse me I've got some business to attend to downstairs." He then takes a breath and disappears under the water, taking Sam's pulsating manhood right into his mouth.

"Oooh…De that feels so good." Sam grips the sides of the bath and gives off small gasps of air as Dean continues to work his cock.

_If he keeps it up like this it'll be over before it's even started, _Sam ponders as he pulls Dean from under the water. Water drips manically from Dean's hair, splashing Sam across the face as they lock lips again.

"Now it's my turn."

Switching places, Sam takes the plunge as Dean puts his hands on his head and licks his soft lips alongside Sam's rhythmic sucking.

"Oh, jee-sus! Don't stop, what every you do."

Sam tries not to gag as he attempts to deep throat, an action he hasn't tried before. Dean can't help but release orgasmic gasps as Sam continues to pleasure him in such a way. Sam surfaces after a few more sucks, wiping his wet curtains away from his face.

"I think it's time for the big finale." Dean replies in his manner with Sam more happy to oblige. Grabbing the sides of the bath, Sam lifts himself and slowly rests on Dean's cock, taking it into his tight ass inch by inch. As Sam begins to bounce in a recurring rhythm, Dean starts to caress Sam's wet abs in a similar rhythm.

"Huh, huh, huh! Oh god!"

"Sammy, huh, don't stop! This is fantastic!"

Meanwhile the water in the bath's swaying furiously as Dean continues to penetrate Sam with growing pleasure. Sam combs his wet curtains with his hands, clenching his perfect white teeth as they both near their climax.

"I'm about to -- ," Dean gasps, as Sam slips off and sits opposite before they both ejaculate onto each other. As they both sit there, panting and smiling at each other, Sam finally says something through his cute smile, "Thanks De for the therapy session, it really help me work off that exhaustion."

"Anything to help my Sammy recuperate after tonight's hunt."

Sam closes in on Dean and kisses him softly before climbing out.

"I'm about ready for bed. You coming?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute and then I'll be out."

"Alright, weirdo."

"Bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night Sam's sleeping with Dean, his head resting on his brother's chest while Dean has an arm wrapped round him. Something enters the room astrally without their knowing, something that radiates evil but hasn't come to kill them. Its agenda: to simply retrieve Sam, which won't prove difficult for Dantalion, a powerful Great Duke of Hell with vast telepathic capability. In his astral form Dantalion floats towards the double bed, Sam and Dean both unaware to his presence. His eyes begin to glow red as he uses his telepathy in an attempt to control Sam's mind, "_Wake up Sam, come to me. Listen to my voice and come to me._"

Sam, without even knowing it, awakes from his slumber and slowly climbs out of bed. His eyes are half-open and oblivious to the world, as he stands very still and waits for Dantalion's next mental command.

"_Good Sam, very good. Now I want you to get dressed, we__'__re going for a little ride._"

"M'kay," he mumbles as he lethargically slips into his clothes, grabs Dean's car keys from his jacket pocket and follows Dantalion's astral form out of the motel. Outside there's a cold chill in the air but this doesn't seem to affect Sam as he's still under Dantalion's hypnotic influence. Climbing into the car; he starts it up, reverses and speeds out of the motel parking lot while Dean's still fast asleep in the bed.

Meanwhile at a remote manor hidden amongst a forest a couple miles away, Dantalion's telepathically meditating in one of the larger rooms when a female demon with snake-like, scaly skin and long, thick black hair enters, "_**Dantalion? Apologiesss for disturbing you but the preparationsss for the ssssummoning ritual are complete**_."

Still in telepathic link with Sam he replies tranquilly, "_**Good, very good. Our **__**"**__**saviour**__**"**__** is almost upon us. Make sure that everyone**__**'**__**s ready**_."

"_**As you wisssh Dantalion**_."

Leaving him to his meditating, the demon slips back out and follows the corridors until she comes to a room which is pitch black, except for several candles that surround a Sigil of Baphomet; a pentagram with two points up, in a double circle, with the head of a goat inside the pentagram. As well as herself there are two other demons, Div-e Sepid and Pruflas, waiting eagerly for the ritual to start. She hisses, "_**Dantalion**__**'**__**sss bringing in the bait as we ssspeak. He wantsss usss to be ready for when our **__**"**__**Sssaviour**__**"**__** arrivesss**_."

Div-e Sepid, a large, blue-skinned demon resembling a faun with horns, approaches her and replies in a husky voice, "_**Saviour, hah! And what does Dantalion think this **__**"**__**Saviour**__**"**__** possesses, hmm**_?"

"_**Apparently Dantalion suspects that the youngest of the Winchesters, Sam, has the matchless ability to bond with **__**an immortal and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life everyone's come to know as "The Phoenix" and if he can somehow convert Sam to our cause, it will make us virtually unstoppable**_," Pruflas, a hawk-headed flame demon, interrupts but Div-e Sepid's still not convinced, "_**The Phoenix? He must be truly misguided if he thinks he can control something of that proportion**_!"

Unbeknownst to the trio, Dantalion has arrived with the mind-controlled Sam standing motionlessly beside him, "_**That**__**'**__**s why I have you as a back-up Div-e Sepid; your knowledge of **__**black magic and the mystic arts certifies me that after the ritual is done, we will have complete control over him and the "Phoenix"**_."

"_**You best be right Dantalion, for if this backfires, don**__**'**__**t expect me to help you out**_!" Div-e Sepid retorts with a harsh growl.

"_**Div-e Sepid, when did you become such a worrier? Now can we get back to the ritual, we almost out of time**_!"

Touching Sam's brow with his finger, Dantalion telepathically "sedates" him and as he falls unconscious, he catches him in his arms and lays him in the middle of the Sigil of Baphomet. Then he and Div-e Sepid stand on either side of the circle and begin, murmuring the spell in low voices while Pruflas and Euryale watch in silence. As they continue to cast the summoning spell, both the demons' eyes burn bright as they raise their hands up in front of each other and a fireball materialises from thin air. A fiery bird emerges from within it, soaring into the air before giving out a loud screech as it plunges into the chest of the unconscious Sam. He awakens abruptly giving out a painful scream as his eyes burn with the rage of the Phoenix, this resulting in creating a powerful backlash that sends all the demons hurtling backwards. Sam then reverts back to unconsciousness…

…only to find himself back at the motel and in the comforting arms of his big brother. He sits up suddenly, sweating and panting, his heart's racing as he scans the room to see if they're alone. Dean rouses from his sleep and mumbles, "What's the matter Sammy?"

"Erm, nothing Dean. Must've been dreaming, that's all."

"Of what?"

"Um, it's a little sketchy but something about demons, rituals and phoenixes."

"Ah we'll talk about it in the morning. Right now, let's just focus on getting some sleep," Dean answers softly as they both lay back down on the bed, embracing in each other's arms, not knowing that this is just the beginning of a saga that will end in one of them dying in the arms of the other…


	3. Chapter 3

After their long talk of Sam's lifelike nightmare about demonic summoning and the "Phoenix", Dean thinks it best if they continue on their hunts to help keep their minds off things.

"So Dean, where do we start?" Sam asks heaving a sigh as he stares out the window, watching as the world goes by completely oblivious to the upcoming war that they've sworn to prevent at any costs.

"Well check this out," Dean calls to him as he types into Sam's laptop, "While you were busy daydreamin' about me just now, I found us a job in Salt Lake City!"

Sam moves away from the window and stands beside his brother, reading out loud the report Dean's found on the web, "_Police are left baffled as they continue to investigate the strange deaths of several partygoers whose bodies were found crumpled into dust. As of now, there has only been one survivor, 17-year-old Keeley Holloway, who was found in the bathroom in a catatonic state. She's recently being held in the local hospital with no indications on whether she'll get any better_._ It seems only she knows what really happened at that party_. Well it's better than just moping around here I guess."

"It's settled then, we're going to Salt Lake City!" Dean exclaims as he grabs his jacket from his bedside, leaving Sam to pack up his laptop. As they leave Sam has a sudden feeling that their job in Salt Lake City has something to do with his dream last night…

After several hours on the road the Winchesters finally reach Salt Lake City and are setting up shop in the cheapest motel they can find, deciding their next plan of action.

"So it's settled then; I'm checking the crime scene, see if I can find out any more clues about our "dust devil", while you're staying at the hospital, keeping an eye on our survivor and making sure that whatever did this to her doesn't come back."

Sam's busy looking though all kinds of books on monsters, demons etc, but can't seem to find anything, "What do you suppose it is Dean? A flame demon? A witch? Huh, a pyrokinetic even?"

"Well, whatever the hell it is, we're sending it back from wherever it came from!" Dean answers confidently, grabbing his car keys and heading straight for the door, "Come on Sammy, the sooner we can get this done the sooner I can eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

After dropping off Sam at the hospital, Dean drives robustly to the scene of the murders and stops a few feet away from the house, so is not to raise suspicion. Leaving his car, he makes his way to the trunk to pick up the bare essentials before moving on. Passing under the "DO NOT CROSS" tape, he clicks on his flashlight, looking through the kitchen window for any sign of movement. After making sure the coast's clear, Dean proceeds quietly through the back door, gun in one hand and torch in the other. Entering the kitchen he feels as though there's a strong, "evil" presence still dwelling somewhere in the house. The air around him grows cold as the presence makes its appearance; a tall, black-skinned demon with red eyes and long, black tendrils for hair.

"_**Hah, hah, hah! Fancy meeting you here, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up. I've been waiting for someone worthy to battle, these humans don't seem to put up much of a fight, not like they used to.**_" The demon exclaims raucously, its laughter echoing throughout the house.

"I'm here now so why don't we skip the chitchat and let's get this over and done with!"

"_**Do you know who I am Dean? I am Naaman, one of the Grand Dukes of Hell. Do you really expect to defeat me when I could easily sap you of your vitality, giving me powers that you can't comprehend!**_"

"Less talking, more fighting!"

"_**As you wish**_…"

Dean charges, gun blazing as Naaman simply holds the bullets in the air with his telekinesis. He throws them aside with one hand whilst crushing Dean's gun with the other, "Hey! I loved that gun you piece of -- !"

Naaman catches him in a telekinetic hold before he can finish his sentence and sends him hurtling into the living room, landing hard on the glass table.

"Uh, that's going to hurt later," Dean grimaces as he clambers slowly back to his feet, "Is that all you got?"

Naaman stomps proudly towards Dean as he takes this slight moment to bend down, pull out two shiny, silver sais from their holsters around his ankles and flipping them in his hands. Naaman launches in for a swipe with his claws but Dean ducks, stabbing one sai into his abdomen and the other straight into his forehead. The demon howls at the undeniable pain, Dean backing off and waiting for him to perish.

"What's the matter? Feeling what we "humans" call pain?" Dean replies mockingly, giving his demonic adversary a cheeky smirk.

Naaman, however stops howling and begins to laugh menacingly, "_**I'm very impressed Dean, you're not as dumb as you make out to be but it will not help you. Not when you're up against me!**_"

Naaman pulls both sais out, his blood dripping from them, as all Dean can do is watch as his stab wounds heal rapidly and he disintegrates the sais into liquid.

"Oh crap," Dean curses as he charges again; this time delivering left and right hooks but Naaman's durability deflects his every blow and catches his foot when Dean attempts a roundhouse kick, "_**I admire your animosity, it will prove useful to me when I turn you into my slave!**_" Holding onto his foot, Naaman swings Dean round and launches him back into the kitchen, this time smashing into the cupboards and falling unconscious as the demon slowly approaches…

…Meanwhile back at the hospital, Sam's been keeping a watchful eye on the comatose Keeley, posing as one of her friends who didn't go to the party. Standing right next to her bed Sam unintentionally moves some hair away from her eyes and the moment his fingers touch her, his mind's suddenly bombarded with her thoughts of what happened to her and her friends on the night of the incident, his eyes radiating like fire…

…_She and her friends were partying like normal teenagers do when something emerges from the very shadows of the house. It's a tall, dark figure with red eyes and tendrils for hair as it emanates a strange energy from its hands. The energy envelops the teenagers quickly, causing their bodies to age rapidly and crumple to dust. Keeley, on the other hand, was lucky; the demon only wanting her friends as they were enough to sustain its thirst. So instead of killing her, it knocked her out with a mental bolt which left her comatose…_

After reading her thoughts, Sam's mind's flooded with precognitive imagery, this time of Dean not Keeley, showing that he's unconscious, the demon's towering over him and is draining his very life-force until he's but dust.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims not realizing that, just at that precise moment, he teleports out of the hospital in a burst of flame and…

…arrives instantaneously at the crime scene, feeling quite nauseated after the trip. Taking a few breaths, he looks up to see Dean still unconscious on the kitchen floor and the demon from Keeley's thoughts nowhere to be seen.

"What? What just happened?" Sam questions as a bellowing voice enters his mind, _To answer your question Sam, your body is hosting the vastly powerful "Phoenix" and, with its god-like powers, you subconsciously teleported here when you saw your dear brother in danger._

"How do you know that?!" Sam asks, circling on the spot to see where the voice's coming from.

_By telepathically linking my mind with yours, it enables me to anticipate your every move. You're like an open book to me Sam but with my help, you will master your newfound abilities and lead our army to victory as you are prophesized to do._

Naaman appears from the left of Dean and is smiling through his white fanged teeth as he proceeds to talk telepathically, _Take my offer of apprenticeship or you can helplessly watch as your dear brother is turned to dust_.

"I think you know the answer to that already," Sam retorts as he prepares himself for the battle to come.

"_**I do but I wish you'd reconsider. Until you can harness the powers of the Phoenix, you have no hope of defeating a demon such as myself.**_" Naaman growls as he prepares himself, his eyes and hands secreting dark energy.

"Take your best shot!"

Naaman wastes no time and immediately unleashes his powers from both his hands and eyes. Sam, with the intuitive aid of the Phoenix, raises his hands and unleashes his telekinesis which forms a force-field around him. As Naaman increases his power, Sam begins to wane under the stress until the "Phoenix" calls out to him, "_**Sam Winchester, I am fire! A force of life! I can hear your cries for help and you are willing to sacrifice yourself to save your brother! So, I have come to your aid! Feel the warmth and embrace me Sam Winchester!**_"

Sam closes his eyes and feels the Phoenix radiating from within his body, his eyes glowing orange again and his body emitting a fiery corona. Dean, on the other hand, wakes up from unconsciousness to see this unbelievable battle unfold.

"Sammy?"

Now having gained the limitless power of the "Phoenix" Sam sends his telekinetic shield outwards which, along with Naaman's energy blasts, causes a huge blowback sending them both flying in either direction. After the battle dies down, Dean walks over to Sam who's lying on the floor and just before he reaches him, Sam cries out as though he's going to hurt him, "No!"

"It's me Sammy! He's gone now! He isn't going to come after you again, I swear it!" Dean hugs him and kisses him relentlessly.

"I'm okay now Dean but my leg, oh it's smarts."

Looking around, Dean notices that most of the house's completely demolished after that blast Sam unleashed and thinks it wise if they split, "Can you walk Sammy? Cops will be investigating the explosion so we need to split!"

Helping Sam on to his feet Dean walks him, arm round his waist and on his shoulder, to what's left of the back door and swiftly leaves the premises. Unbeknownst to them a few feet away from where Sam was lying, a cocoon of some kind can just be seen under the piles of debris, in suspended animation and it's human-shaped…


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the isolated mansion, Dantalion and his demon associates are waiting for Naaman to arrive after his encounter with the Winchesters. As if by thought, Naaman appears out of thin air with a distressed look upon his face.

"_**Judging by the look of apprehension on your face, my dear Naaman, the second phase of my plan's already set in motion; Sam has accepted the Phoenix and its limitless potential. We shall stand by and watch the action unfold until Phase Three commences**_."

"_**And when will that be Dantalion?**_" Euryale hisses, emerging from the background.

"_**In due time, my dear, in due time**_…"

* * *

Finally managing to get Sam back to the motel and into bed, Dean lies restlessly beside him, his thoughts brooding over what had happened back at the house. He can hear his little brother's soft breaths as he sleeps like a log amongst the suffocating tranquillity of the night. Having enough of it Dean, in only his boxers, climbs off the bed and leaves the room. Sitting on the hood of his Impala he stares out into the starry night, the cool air caressing and soothing his hot body as his mind starts to wonder again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice emerges from behind.

Dean turns to find Sam, wrapped in a blanket, also looking up to the night sky dominated by a shiny moon, "Ya telling me Sammy."

"I meant the sky."

"So did I."

"Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that De."

"How you holding up anyway, Sammy?

Sam takes a seat next to him on the Impala, clutching the blanket close to him, "I'm okay. I'm not quite sure but ever since I embraced the Phoenix, I have this feeling I could perform almost anything with just a simple thought. Like I could take down every demon without moving a muscle."

"Well don't play "Superman" just yet; we still don't know anything about the "Phoenix". Why it's in your body and if someone or something did this to you, then why? Why now and why you?"

"In any case we're not gonna find out if we're just gonna sit here bitching about it."

Dean smiles with his perfect white teeth showing and Sam, inadvertently, opens his mind causing Dean to hear his very thoughts, _There's that cute smile that I love so much, makes me wanna jump on him and never let him go_.

"Well, what's stopping ya Sammy?"

"From what?"

"Jumping on me and never letting go."

Sam literally turns red at what he's just said, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Let's just call it "big brother's intuition"."

"Well, if you're psychic all of a sudden, what am I thinking of now?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing it ends up with us naked with me on top of you on this very hood."

"Close enough…now, let's not spoil the moment," as soon as those word left Sam's lips; he leans forward, caresses Dean's stubbly cheek and softly kisses him. Dean leans back onto the hood, Sam following as they lay on each other continuing to kiss each other passionately. As they embrace each other, Sam shrouds them both in a fiery corona and his eyes ignite bright orange, "_**Don't worry Dean, it won't hurt you. I would never hurt you…**_"

Abruptly Dean wakes up from what appears to be a dream, the sun creeping in through the curtains, signifying that it's morning already. _Okay, what was the whole purpose of that dream? _Taking a look at his watch,_ 9:15!_, Dean looks to find Sam not in the bed and the shower running, _He's having a shower on his own and he didn't even bother to wake me and ask if I wanted to join? I swear to God I'm gonna kick his ass!_

"Sammy!"

"Oh Dean, you're finally awake! I swear you sleep like the dead!"

"Then why didn't you wake me up?!"

"Because you needed your rest from last night's fight and besides which, you look peaceful and so goddamn gorgeous how could I?"

"You got that right," Dean utters to himself, "So, anyways. What do we do about the Phoenix? I mean seeing you last night, all I could see in it is power and annihilation. In my book that's not a very good sign, especially when it's in the body of my little brother."

In that instant the bathroom door opens and Sam emerges, towel round his waist and using another to dry his hair, "And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's just me being "big brother"."

"No, it's not just nothing. I can see the thoughts in your mind…," Sam gives out a little laugh, "You think I can't control it, because of everything that's happened to us since Dad died. You think I'm not strong enough."

It's now Dean who gives out a little laugh, "Wow, I'm impressed Sammy. You're already using it to read my mind. What else can you do?"

"This is not funny Dean. How can you think that? Since the day you came back into my life we've been through everything together and yet, you still have doubts about me."

"Please Sammy, let's not turn this into a "chick-flick moment" like in the films that you love so much," Dean sighs as he reaches out for his clothes and slips them on. He turns back to Sam to find him fully clothed and completely dry.

"Before you say anything Dean, I used my TK to rearrange the molecules in the towels to create some new clothes for myself. Think I'm still in control?"

"I get your point…but can't you do something useful with it, like finding the whereabouts of Naaman or anything else that'll lead us to him?"

Sam closes his eyes and a second later, they open again as a gold Phoenix emblem appears over his left eye, radiating brightly as he telepathically scans the whole of Salt Lake City in a matter of seconds. Dean can't help but doubt the fact that he may be wrong about Sam, maybe he _could_ control the Phoenix and use its potential to help in their fight against the demons they've unleashed from the Gates of Hell.

"I can't trace him, like he's invisible to my telepathic scanning…hey wait, something's come up."

"Like what? What is it Sammy?"

"It's not Naaman but I've located another demon for us to hunt…and it isn't no ordinary demon."

Picking up his keys, Dean sighs, "There's a lot of those appearing these days…alright, where is it?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"Whoa, that's quite a trip Sammy. Might take a day or two."

Sam, the Phoenix emblem still radiating, utters, "Not if I can help it." And with that he, Dean and his Impala disappear in a burst of flame…


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the destination in no time at all they all emerge, along with the Impala, in a darkened alleyway. Sam falls to his knees under the stress of using the Phoenix's powers over a vast distance.

"Sammy? Sammy, you okay?" Dean asks, straight to his little brother's side who's taking a few breaths.

"I'm…alright Dean, I'm fine…just need to catch a few. Didn't realise how drained I would be but I'll be fine, really."

"You sure? You can sit this one out, I'll totally understand." Dean replies in an attempt to somehow soothe him.

"No…I'm telling you Dean I'll be alright. Just give me a minute."

"Okay, you don't have to be such a bitch about it!" Dean exclaims, getting back onto his feet and storming to the Impala, "My car better be in top-notch shape or I'm gonna have ta kick ya ass, Phoenix or not!"

Hearing Dean grumbling to himself, Sam steadies himself on his knees and quietly meditates into a telepathic trance, rebuilding his strength momentarily.

Elsewhere in the city the demon they're looking for, Bakeneko, is contacted by Dantalion in person, "_**Bakeneko, they have arrived in the city with the help of Sam's, shall I say, "newfound" powers. Just remember our bargain; Entice Sam into using more of his powers and you shall be greatly rewarded**_."

Bakeneko, looking like a Japanese geisha in a pink and white flowery kimono, has just finished sucking the life out of her latest victim before reverting to her true, ethereal form, "_**Too bad Dantalion, we wanted so badly to taste young blood**_!"

"_**Well make sure that you don't…we'll need Sam untouched for my plan to work. You can have your fun with Dean, just make sure he's still breathing for his "delightful" trip down to Hell**_!"

"_**Gladly…we've always wanted to tussle with that cocky Winchester, looks like our wish is about to come true**_."

Dantalion backs up into the shadows, his red eyes gleaming, "_**Just see to it that your part of my plan comes into fruition. Understand**_?"

"_**Perfectly Dantalion**_." And with that Dantalion disappears through the shadows. Bakeneko smiles menacingly as another wraithlike demon approaches her side…

"_**Yuki-onna**_," her voice resonates, "_**It seems, dear sister, we have new toys to play with**_."

"_**Oh goody, I hope these "Winchesters" live up to their reputation. It's such a drag when they don't, like some of the ones we've played with before**_."

"_**I couldn't agree more, dear sister**_."

Their howling laughter echoes throughout the dimly lit room…

* * *

Waiting in the Impala for Sam to return with the daily newspaper, Dean's busy talking to Bobby on his cell, explaining about Sam's newly acquired godly powers, "So what do you think Bobby?"

"_To be honest Dean, I don't rightly know. Even with all my knowledge as a hunter, I can't help ya but…_"

"But what Bobby?"

"_I could give Missouri a call, see if she can help ya out_."

Dean stops a moment, remembering the time she helped him and Sam out with a poltergeist that was haunting their old house back in Lawrence, Kansas, "What? By reading his mind, are you nuts? This Phoenix is more powerful than Sam's leading on, we don't know what it's capable of or what it might do to Missouri's mind?!"

"_I'm sorry but we don't have any other choice Dean, unless you know of any other psychics who are willing to help ya out_?"

Dean exhales noisily at the very thought that they could be putting Missouri's very life at terrible risk, "Okay…I'll think about it…I don't think it's a great idea but, I'll think about it." He looks up to catch Sam on his way back to the car, reading the newspaper as he goes, as Dean signs off, "Talk to you later Bobby."

"_See ya Dean_."

Sam climbs into the car and instantly shows Dean the front page, "Let's see what we got here Sammy…_Eyewitnesses report seeing strange goings-on at the old theatre "Golden Miramax", involving horrific wailing and strange bright lights. Police have investigated the premises thoroughly but have found nothing to support this_. Well, it's pretty obvious to me like our demon's residing in that old theatre. Why can't these demons hang out in place like Burger King or KFC so I can at least have something to eat or drink?!"

"They dwell in dingy places like that theatre to fulfil their needs, not yours doofus."

"Ha, ha, very funny bitch."

* * *

Waiting for the sun to finally set, the Winchesters head into the "Golden Miramax", guns at the ready, in an attempt to find this demon and see if it knows anything about Sam's current "state of affairs".

"I'll take the upstairs, you take the down. If you find the demon, call out. I don't want you talking in my head…makes me feel like I'm crazy or something," Dean commands, walking slowly up the creaky stairs as Sam disappears down one of the corridors. Reaching the top, the old theatre groans as though it's in pain and the floorboards underneath feel as if they're going to give way any second. As he moves from room to room finding no evidence of any demons residing in them, something scurries fast down the corridor, "Sam! Think I found our demon!" Dean shouts as he gives chase. He soon loses it down countless corridors before stopping to catch his breath, "Son of a bitch's fast!"

"_**You're not giving up on me that easily, are you Dean**_?"

The ethereal voice appears to be coming from the lonely room at the end of the corridor. Dean raises his gun up and slowly paces towards the door, careful not to make too much noise. Peering in, he notices very quickly that it's the projection room and something in white dashes fast across his line of sight. In one moment Dean kicks the door open and aims his gun in the direction of the target but it disappears before he gets the chance to shoot it.

"_**Tut, tut, Dean…you're going to have to be faster than that to kill someone like myself**_."

"You sound so sure of yourself, why don't you come out and we can talk man-to-man!"

From one of the alcoves a slender, busty Japanese woman with long, silky black hair in a ponytail, wearing a pink and white kimono and tall white okobo on her feet, emerges gradually as she leisurely walks into Dean's line of sight.

"Or perhaps man-to-woman but I'm afraid you're out of luck. You see I'm not into busty Asians and if Sam catches me with you, he's gonna be mighty pissed I can tell you."

The woman laughs a little, "_**Do you honestly believe someone like me would be interested in someone as cocky as you? No, I'm here to make sure that your dear brother does what he's meant to do**_." She stops in the middle of the room and watches as Dean lowers his gun.

"And what's that, Lady Snowblood?" Dean responds in his usual manner.

"_**My name is Bakeneko and you'll see soon enough, don't want to spoil the surprise when it finally happens**_."

Dean aims the gun to her head, "Alright enough talking bitch, it's time to send you back to Hell!"

"_**You first**_!"

As Dean's just about to pull the trigger Bakeneko, with superhuman speed, pulls out her katana from underneath her kimono and slices it straight through the middle before sheathing it again. Dean's shocked to find that she did that in half a second, "I'm guessing you're on of those "Live by the sword" kinda girls."

Slashing towards Dean, he dodges the first few before he takes one to the side but he manages to kick her back to gain some space. Grabbing a nearby plastic mop, his attempts at blocking her are futile as after a couple of them she chops it in half but before she can get him again, he rolls under her moves and to her surprise manages to kick the sword out of her hands, catching it.

"Tell me what you demons are planning for Sammy before I go all "Zatoichi" on your ass!"

"_**Go ahead, finish me! It won't do you much good anyway**_."

He takes one last look at her angelic features before endeavouring to execute her samurai style when the sword phases right through her, "What the friggin' hell?!"

"_**Oh Dean, you've got to catch up on your Japanese mythology. I'm Bakeneko with ethereal abilities for instance, making myself intangible**_," She then disappears into thin air, "_**Did you also know that I can make myself invisible**_?" Her voice echoing from somewhere in the room.

"Nope I did not know that but not everyone can be perfect."

Suddenly an invisible force punches his face, kicks his abs and finishes off with a snap kick to the face, sending him hard onto his side. Dean swipes the blood from his lips and smirks, "Whoa, don't mess up this gorgeous face or you'll have Sam to deal with."

"_**I'm counting on it**_!" Bakeneko reappears from behind, judo-throwing him so hard that he collapses through the weak floorboards and into the room below. He lands with an earth-shattering thud as she peers down from above, "_**I pity you Dean…you're just a pitiful, weakly little human whose soul's going straight to Hell while your little brother gets to join our legion and in doing so, become a god that we will have total control over…and there's nothing you can do about it**_."

"_**I beg to differ**_!" A heavenly voice bellows as she turns to face it. It's Sam but in his Phoenix form (fiery corona, Phoenix emblem over left eye) looking at her as if he were looking deep into her very dark soul. Before she could react, he blasts her with a powerful telekinetic burst that sends her crashing through the very wall and into the screening room below. Looking down at Dean, he flies swiftly to his side and reverts back to normal, "Dean? Can you hear me? Please, answer me."

"Don't worry…I can hear ya…Sammy…think that bitch…broke me in half."

"You just rest Dean, I'll take care of her."

"_**Not while I'm around you won't**_!"

Yuki-onna makes her appearance (donning a white kimono with tall black okobo) sending a blast of sheer cold towards Sam, hurtling him a few feet away from Dean and against the wall. She walks proudly over to Dean and pushes down hard on his stomach with one of her okobo, causing him to yell out loud in sheer pain.

"_**You should not have done that Yuki-onna. You've made me really mad**_!"

Yuki looks to see Sam in Phoenix form, "_**D**__**o you think that look terrifies me? I'm Yuki-onna! I unleash terror into the minds of others**_!"

Her eyes flash a luminous white light that should have Sam crying out but instead seems to have no effect on him as he's no longer himself, "_**You forget Yuki, I am a god! I am fire and life made flesh! I don't scare easily**_!"

Yuki attempts to blast him again with her icy powers but Phoenix blocks it with a fiery force-field which melts it before it even reaches him, "_**Ice against fire? I thought demons as old as you would've learned a thing or two**_?"

Levitating into the air, Phoenix unleashes a fiery corona shaped like a firebird, "_**Did you also know I have the power to create and…destroy**_?!" He gestures, hearing Yuki crying out in pain as she starts to dematerialize from existence.

Bakeneko reappears and watches in anguish as her sister disappears into thin air. She cries out, sounding like a banshee's wail, as she attempts to attack Phoenix, "_**You bastard! You'll pay dearly for that**_!" She then phases through the floorboards and reappears half-phased, holding onto Dean and phasing her hand through his chest, "_**An eye for an eye**_!"

Phoenix mind-blasts her, sending powerful telepathic pulses throughout, causing Bakeneko to stop her attempt at killing Dean.

"_**You might have won this round but I swear you'll pay for my dear sister**_!" And with that, she vanishes.

Sam lands next to Dean (back in normal form) and holds him in his arms, "Dean, you going to be alright. I won't let anything hurt you again." Just about feeling his cool breaths on his face, the slow beating of his heart, something inside Sam calls out and he responds by tenderly kissing Dean on the lips. An energy flow passes from Sam into Dean as he slowly wakes from his broken form, "Sammy? Sammy, what happened?"

"Let's just say you were broken and I fixed you," he replies, wiping his teary eyes, "Come on, let me take you back to the motel and "entertain" you for a while. You look like you need it."

"Sounds perfect but we've got to stop somewhere so I can eat. I'm absolutely starving!"

"Whatever you say, bro…"

* * *

Back at the demon's headquarters Bakeneko storms in to see Dantalion, "_**You have done what I've told you to do and for that, I shall grant you anything you desire**_."

"_**That Phoenix you want so badly to control killed my sister! I want Phoenix to pay for what its done**_!"

"_**I'm sorry for your loss but I'm afraid I can't do that. By wiping your sister from this plane of existence, it's causing Sam to slowly lose control over his powers and soon my plan will be complete.**_"

"_**But something must be done for the honour of my sister's death! She was a great asset to your cause**_!"

"_**Indeed she was and there will be retribution…remember like you said, "An eye for an eye**_."


	6. Chapter 6

After Dean has had his fair share of food, the two return to the motel to recuperate after their brutal fight with the demon sisters. Dean, in only his boxers, is lazing on the double bed watching cable TV while Sam has disappeared into the kitchen area, "Come on Sammy! What are you doin'? You going to miss the best parts!"

"Just a sec Dean!"

A few moments later Sam returns, in his vest and boxers, holding in his hands a bowl of plump, juicy strawberries and a bowl of whipped cream, "I hope you've got room for dessert cos I'd hate for these to go to waste."

Dean couldn't help but smirk at Sammy's suggestion of dessert, "Well if you put that way, little bro, I think I can fit it in."

Sam places the items at the foot of the bed, takes the remote from Dean and switches off the TV. He then pulls Dean down so he's fully on his back and smiles, "Are you comfortable? Because you're in for a world of pleasure…"

"Reaching out for a strawberry Sam caresses it over Dean's luscious lips, who licks it a couple times before taking it into his mouth. Sam takes another, this time dipping it into the whipped cream, before placing it into his own mouth for Dean to take from him, locking lips in the process. The tender kissing lasts for quite a while, only stopping for air, "Now it's my turn," Dean whispers as he lays Sam on his back, helping him take off his vest. Massaging his little brother's tight abs, Dean dips two fingers into the whipped cream and draws a straight line right down the middle of Sam's torso. Gripping him by the hips, Dean licks it up from the bottom of his abs to the top of his chest, giving Sam a powerful, sexual sensation. Sam laughs as Dean's got some of it round his mouth, taking the opportunity to lick it right off. Seeing as Sam's growing inside his boxers, Dean thinks it's now time to relieve him of them as he peels them off slowly before exposing his large cock.

"Who's a big boy then?" Dean smirks.

"Look who's talking!" Sam answers back before Dean takes it fully into his mouth, as though he's a pro or something. He takes it in a slow, rhythmic pace, licking and sucking while all Sam can do is lie back and enjoy this incredible sensation. After a while Dean stops, picks up a strawberry, dips it and places it halfway in his mouth causing Sam to sit up to take the other half. This leads to them locking lips again but only for a few seconds as Dean lies back as he leaves Sam to pull off his boxers revealing his big enough manhood. Instead of taking it into his mouth like Dean did, he instead grips it and begins jerking him off slowly with one hand whilst massaging his abs and nipples with the other.

"That's enough of that. Don't want you coming before the big finale D." Sam replies, stopping before he could as he reaches out for the lube on the bedside table.

"Now that's what I'm talking about Sammy. Show me what you got."

"Don't worry Dean, I intend to. Now shush and take it like a man."

Watching Sam lube his cock from top to bottom, he then leans over Dean as he slips it in slowly to begin penetration. Gripping Sammy by his shoulders and wrapping his legs round his tight butt, he feels the strong force of Sam's cock as he drives in and out making sure not to stop for a second. During the penetration, they both caress and kiss each other with their tongues, loving every minute of the experience.

"Oh, Sammy…please don't stop. This is…fantastic!"

Sam grips the bed-sheets below them as they begin to sweat and moan as the pressure begins to wane as they come to the climax. Slipping his cock back out, Sam and Dean begin to jerk themselves off, panting at each other. Finally reaching their climax, they shoot all over Dean's sweating body as they both catch their breath. Lying on top of Dean, he pants to Sam, "I hate to say it but that was better than any dessert I've ever had," in which he answers, "I'll have to make a note of that for next time."

They both smile as they kiss each other passionately.

* * *

Later that night when they are both fast asleep in the cover of darkness Sam, his slender, muscular naked body showing in the moonlight, begins to stir as though experiencing a nightmare and before it gets worse suddenly awakens, panting and sweating into a world gone decidedly mad…

"What? What's happening?" He asks himself as the motel room and Dean are gone, in their place a ship's cabin and a man he's never met in his life. Desperately, he reaches out with his mind but his telepathy only confirms what his senses have already told him…what he's seeing, what he's feeling…is real. That he's two hundred years in the past (around 1807) he's Sam Winchester, future Earl of Winchester in England, now en route to America with the man he loves where they hope to make a new life together away from people who don't understand their everlasting love. The man, who's gazing out the window at the rising of the sun, looks upon the startled Sam, "Is anything amiss, Sam? You were mumbling in your sleep."

His name's Tobias Bianco. He's Sam's knight in shining armour and the most handsomest man he has ever known (think Chad Michael Murray!).

"I know we've had a rough passage, my love, but we'll soon be in New York…and then you'll be mine forever!"

Walking up to the bed and sitting besides Sam, Tobias places a hand on his cheek and gazes lovingly into his eyes. Sam, who feels as though they're hypnotizing him answers softly in an authentic English accent, "Yes Tobias. Oh, yes," but he cuts off, returning to his senses, _No! What am I saying! The emotions that he stirs within me -- so intense – must break away…while I still can!_

"I…my head's spinning so, Tobias. I'll be fine once I've had a breath of fresh air." Sam replies as he rushes out of bed and slips into a robe, tying it round his waist.

"I'll accompany you."

"No, thank you! I…prefer to be alone for the moment!" And with that, Sam disappears out of the cabin. Using his telepathic powers to scour the ship, they confirm to Sam what he already knows…that this is reality.

_What the hell's happening to me? And what's with the accent? Can this be the work of the Phoenix? Have I used its powers inappropriately that it's sent me back in time, reliving the life of a past ancestor? I suppose, for the power of Phoenix, any feat is possible which is kinda scary, _his mind wonders as he gazes at the morning sun. From behind, he's approached by the captain, "Milord…?"

_The captain! But that voice – I know that voice!_ Sam turns to see who the voice belongs to. _Dean!_

"I saw ye come on deck, sir. Is anything --" but as Sam glances at who he thinks resembles Dean, the illusion's over and reality begins to shift back to the present, "…troubling you, Sammy?"

Back in the motel room Sam finds himself standing by the window, in his vest and boxers, with Dean looking anxiously up at him from the bed. _Sammy's as white as a sheet – as though terrified_, Dean ponders as he slips on his boxers and makes his way over to him, "Are you okay? If you like, I'd like to help you out with what you're going through."

Sam looks towards the horizon, the moon still high in the sky, "I don't think you can, Dean. I doubt anyone can."

"Then maybe it's time we met with Missouri, see if she can help us out."

"Are you serious Dean? The Phoenix is an immensely powerful god and you want Missouri to delve into its mind. The psychic strain could kill her."

The discussion gets a little angrier, "Well we've got no other choice Sam! We have no idea why it's dwelling inside of you or what it's main purpose is but maybe, just maybe Missouri could shed some needed light on our situation! You can't possibly know what it feels like for me having to watch you deal with this by yourself, knowing the fact that I can't do a damned thing about it!"

Then there's silence and as Dean sits back down on the bed, his hands on his face, Sam kneels down in front of him and replies softly, "Okay Dean, let's do it. If this is what it takes to take this horrible feeling away from you, then let's at least give it a try." He then places a hand upon Dean's, squeezing it gently.

"Alright Sammy. I call her in the morning…make the arrangements."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the demon's HQ, Dantalion's visited by Div-e Sepid, "_**How goes our plan, Dantalion**_?"

"_**Perfectly well Div-e Sepid but we're still in its early stages. I have Sam in my web and it's only a matter of time before he's completely under my control**_."

They end their conversation with bellowing laughter as it echoes into the night…

The End of Part 1

(Continues in Part 2)


End file.
